Ron's Final Stand
by futureauthor13
Summary: There's a mall shooting, and Ron the Rentacop gets seriously injured. I suck at summeries but trust me, it's going to be a very good story. LAST CHAPTERS ARE FINNALY UP!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the mall. The gang was all at the lemon and everything was usual: Jonesy was trying to think of how he could get a job and not get fired from it, Catlin was obsessing about a new guy she was in love with, and everything seemed normal.

"Man, why can't I keep a job!?" shouted Jonsey in frustration.

"Uh...because you are lazy, uncaring about your jobs, and you don't really give a crap how well you're doing your job, just as long as you get paid," said Jonsey's girlfriend, Nikki.

"It's true," said Jen. Before Jonsey could give a response, Jude noticed I guy walking passed them that they never seen before.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"He looks kinda creepy," said Catlin.

"I saw him go into the hunting store across from the Penalty Box," said Jen.

"It looks like he's got something in his coat," said Wyatt.

"He probably shoplifted something," said Jonsey casually, "happens all the time."

And with that, they continued drinking their lemonades, when suddenly....

BAM! BAM! They heard a scream!

"He's got a gun!"

They all turned around. It was that guy...and he was firing a gun!

They all got up and ran towards the exit. They were almost there when....

"Ohhh! My leg!" Jonsey had collapsed. There was blood coming from his leg.

"Jonsey!" they all shouted, Nikki ran towards him.

"Nikki go! I'll be fine!"

"Jonsey..."

"Darn it Nikki Go!" Jonsey saw a tear run down Nikki's cheek.

"I can't leave you!"

"I'll be fine, I don't want to slow you down! Get out before you get hurt!"

And with that, Nikki ran off, but she kept looking back at him with tears in her eyes.

Jonsey looked down at his leg. He saw a puddle of blood. _Oh no _he thought. Jonsey couldn't stand the sight of blood, he couldn't even go to a blood drive without fainting.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the shooter. The shooter looked at Jonsey. "Now you know the pain I feel everyday." He raised his gun. "You shouldn't of came to the mall today, kid."

Jonsey closed his eyes and prayed for mercy when,"

"Hey maggot, If you want to pick on someone, pick on me."

It was Ron the Rentacop, the mall security officer and Jonsey's rival. Ron was always so strict on rules and sometimes...okay most of the time unfair.

"The mall is surrounded so you might as well surrender."

Suddenly, Jonsey heard people running and yelling "Freeze!"

He looked back at Rentacop and the shooter. The shooter raised his gun, and fired once. Then he ran off, with the police chasing after him.

Jonsey looked at the rentacop. "Maggot," he said before he clasped.

"Rentacop..." said Jonsey before

he fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

"They need to get him out of there!" shouted Nikki, "what are they doing in there?! They should be out with him by now!"

Jen and Catlin had never seen Nikki so upset, even in Third grade when her cat ran away, she was sad, but she never cried, and after an hour she had moved on.

"Everything will be alright Nikki," said Jen, "They're professionals. Plus it was only a leg wound."

"But what if when I ran out, he shot Jonsey again? I should of stayed with him, I shouldn't have left!"

Suddenly the doors opened. The paramedics were carrying out people. "Hey Wyatt, let me get on your shoulders, I'll be able to see who the others were." Wyatt agreed. "Can you see anything?" he asked.

"Uh, on one stretcher, it's that couple who make out all the time." said Jude.

"I can't believe they were so busy making out that they didn't notice people screaming, and I guy with a gun," said Jen.

"Oh, I see Jonsey. He looks....oh man."

"What? What is it?" asked Nikki.

"It's the Rentacop. And he doesn't look too good."

..........

"The doc says that none of my major leg muscles were hit and that I'll be able to come home tomorrow, and be walking be Friday," said Jonsey calmly.

"Did it hurt?" asked Catlin.

"I don't know," said Jonsey bitterly.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Look I don't want to talk about it okay?!" Everyone was silent.

"I wonder how the others are doing," said Wyatt.

"I don't know," said Jonsey again.

"You don't have to be so rude about it," said Catlin.

"Let's give Jonsey a break guys," said Jen. They all said good bye and left. While they were walking down the hall, Jude noticed something.

"Hey guys, look," he whispered. They looked, and gasped.

"It's Ron," whispered Jen.

He didn't look like his normal self. He looked weak and his skin was pale white.

"I hope he's going to be okay," said Catlin who was about ready to cry.

"We'll visit him tomorrow," said Jen. And with that they left.


	3. Chapter 3

Catlin was standing outside the mall. Somehow she just couldn't force herself to go back in. She just kept seeing his face and hearing the shots.

"Catlin?"

She turned around. It was Jen. "You okay?" she asked.

Catlin nodded, but she still looked scared. "I'll walk in with you," said Jen. As they took their first steps in the mall since the shooting, Catlin felt like any minute, he would start shooting again. But it never happened.

Everything in the mall looked and felt normal. "See," said Jen, "everything is back to normal."

...............

"Where's Nikki?" asked Wyatt, "I haven't seen her all day."

"I don't know, said Jen, "let me call her."

"Hello?" said Nikki when she picked up the phone.

"Where are you?"

"At home. Sick. But don't worry, I'm well enough to see Jonsey, just not well enough to deal with the clones. I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Okay, bye."

.........

When the gang arrived at the hospital, Jonsey was ready to go in the lobby. Like yesterday, he didn't feel like talking.

"Before we go, let's pay the Rentacop a visit," said Wyatt, and everyone except Jonsey agreed with him.

Halfway to Ron's room, Jonsey said he had to go to the bathroom, and to not wait up for him.

"Hi Officer," said the gang as they entered Ron's room. Ron just glared at them.

"Um...is there anything we can do for you, Sir?" asked Nikki. Again glaring.

"Where's the sixth member of your group?" he said in a quiet but still tough voice.

"Oh, he's in the washrooms," said Jude, "But be cool, he'll be back any minute."

Suddenly a nurse walked in.

"Okay children, visiting hours are over."

"Children?" repeated Jen.

"But visiting hours aren't over till 5," said Nikki.

"Yeah, and it's only 3," said Wyatt.

"Oh, but visiting hours are over for this man, he needs his rest," said the nurse as she pushed the kids out the door.

"Well, that went well," said Nikki, "he only said one thing the whole time."

"Give it some time," said Jen, "I'm sure he's just still tired."

Suddenly, Jonsey walked out of the restroom.

"You missed the visit," said Jude, "visiting hours are over."

"Mmm hmm," said Jonsey who seemed lost in thought staring at his leg.

..........

"Jonsey, it's dinner time," said Jen.

"Not hungry," said Jonsey staring at the wall.

"Jonsey,"

"Look, I'm not hungry, okay?!"

And with that, Jen took one last look at him, and shut the door.

What's wrong with him, thought Jen.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sure I'll be alright tomorrow," said Nikki, "Bye." She hung up the phone.

The gang was gathered around the lemon with two members missing.

"She didn't seem sick yesterday," said Catlin.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to go to work," said Jude.

"And speaking of doesn't want to work," said Wyatt, "Where's Jonsey?"

"I've been trying to call him all day, but he won't answer," said Jen, "I'm getting worried."

"He's probably still in shock about the..... you-know-what," said Catlin. The gang still didn't feel comfortable talking about it.

"I hope Nikki and Jonsey will be alright," said Wyatt.

"Don't worry," said Jen confidently, "Nikki will be here tomorrow and I bet Jonsey will be back to his old self in a week or so."

But Nikki didn't come the next day, or the day after that. After a week of her being "sick" Jen and Catlin decided to go see what was up.

............

"Nikki?" said a voice outside Nikki's door, "It Jen and Catlin, can we come in?" She didn't reply, but they opened the door anyway.

She was sitting on her bed starring at the ceiling. Jen and Catlin sat on the bed with her. "Nikki, what's going on?" said Jen. Nikki remained silent.

"Come on Nikki, we want to know," said Catlin. Nikki sighed.

"You never think it could happen," said Nikki as she looked at her friends, "you think that it only happens in movies and that it'll never happen to you. Then when it does....you don't know what to think.

"I was just so freaked out. I've seen tons of mall shooting stories on the news, and I was just so scared. I know it was just a leg wound, but if something serious had happened? And it couldn't of been Jonsey, it could of been any of us...or all of us.

"I feel like I can never go into the mall again, I mean, what if it happen again? I...." and at that moment Nikki started crying.

Jen put her arms around her and said, "It's okay Nikki, we're all a little freaked out by all of this. And your right it could of been any of us and it could of been serious, but let's thank our lucky stars it wasn't. You can't let fear rule your life. It was hard when Me and Catlin took our first steps in the mall, but we did it, and we know you can do it too."

Nikki smiled. "Thanks guys, I guess I needed that."

"Yeah," said Catlin, "If you spent one more day out of work, the clones would have fired you."

"That would of been a real tragety," said Nikki sarcastically. They all started to laugh, somthing they had not done together since a week ago.

..............

"Hey your back!" said Jude.

"Hi guys," said Nikki.

"Well, now all we have to do is figure out what's wrong with Jonsey," said Jen.

"Let's go over to your house after work and talk to him," said Wyatt.

"Agreed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Ohmygod, I am SOOOO sorry for not updating** **for so long. I've been having writers block, and I just figured out the next chapter last night. So please review, and I hope you like it. **

"Jonsey?"

The gang was over at Jen and Jonsey's house to see if they could figure out what was wrong with him.

"Jonsey, it's us. Can we come in?"

Silence. But they opened the door anyway.

"Okay Jonsey," said Nikki, "What's up?"

"Why don't you want to leave your room?" asked Jude.

"Nothing," said Jonsey, "I've just been thinking."

"About what?" asked Caitlin.

"I don't know, said Jonsey. He just sat there in silence for a moment or two. Then he said, "I was just wondering why the Rentacop did that."

"Did what?" asked the gang.

"Saved me! He could of just let that guy shoot me but he didn't. Why? I've been pulling pranks on him since I first met the guy! Why did he do it?"

"Because that's his job," said Wyatt, "You need to go and thank him."

"No way, he hates me," said Jonsey, "plus I wouldn't know what to say. I would probably just make him annoyed at me, not make him feel better."

"Jonsey," said Jen, "He saved your life. You have to at least say thank you."

"I know," said Jonsey. Jen ruffled his hair. "We'll all go to the hospital tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah," said Jonsey who was smiling for the first time in a couple days, "okay."

"Oh, before I forget," said Jude, "Your new boss says your fired."

"Yeah, I know," said Jonsey. Everyone started to laugh.

*******

"I'm not giving him flowers."

"Oh come on Jonsey," said Caitlin, "they're so cute."

"Caitlin, he's a strict mall cop who I think use to be in the army," said Jen.

"Good point," said Caitlin putting the flowers back on the hospital gift shop shelf.

"Well, I'll be back in a minute," said Jonsey, heading to the elevator.

"Make sure your thank you is sincere," said Jen.

********

"Um, hey."

Ron looked up. Jonsey was standing in the doorway. "Soooooo, how are you feeling?" asked Jonsey. Ron just glared at him.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for you know, saving my life."

Still silence. Awkward. Jonsey was about to leave, but he just had to ask it.

"But, why'd you save me. You hate me." Jonsey was expecting more silence, but was greeted with a surprise.

"It's my job," said Ron in a raspy voice, "plus you kinda remind me of me." Jonsey wasn't sure if he had heard that correctly.

"What? Uh, are you sure you're thinking of the right guy?" asked Jonsey.

"I know it would be hard to believe, but I was a no-good punk like you. That is, until I got recruited into the army."

"Wait," said Jonsey, "You mean that all those army stories are true, you weren't just making them up?"

"Nope," said Ron, "I saved three of my men from being captured. They called me a hero. When I got home, I wanted to save lives some more. I was to old to be a police officer, and there was no way I was going to be a sissy life guard. So I decided to be a mall cop. I've been working at that mall for 45 years."

"I bet you didn't think you would have to deal with me huh," said Jonsey smiling.

"Well, you punks did make my job from being boring. Although that didn't mean I wouldn't bring down the full extent of the law."

"You always did," said Jonsey.

Suddenly Jen popped her head through the doorway.

"Jonsey? Oh!"

"Hey Jen," said Jonsey. Ron laid there silent.

"Um...."

"It's okay," said Jonsey, "We were just talking."

"Oh, that's good," said Jen, "but the nurse said visiting hours are over in 5 minutes."

"Well Rentacop," said Jonsey, "see ya later?"

"I'll just be keeping my eye on you punk," said Ron. As he said it, Jonsey could of sworn Ron had cracked a smile.

"Maybe he's not such a pain in the butt after all," said Jonsey to himself as he walked down the hospital hallway.

********

The next day, everyone except Wyatt was sitting at the lemon.

"I wondered where Wyatt is," said Nikki.

Suddenly, she saw Wyatt running towards the lemon holding a newspaper.

"Guys look!"

He opened the paper to the obituaries. They all saw it in big bold letters.

**Ron Walters.**

"No..." said Caitlin. They couldn't believe it.

Ron the Rentacop had died.

**NOOOOOO!!!! Okay I know I'm ending this chapter on a sad note, but it's not over yet! Trust me, this story will have a happy ending, and this time you won't have to wait a freakin month to read it. **

**Also, I looked all over the web to see if I could find Ron's last name, but apparently he doesn't have one, so I just made one up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**LAST CHAPTER!!!**

Word got out quickly about Ron's death. No one thought anyone as tough as Ron could just die like that.

The whole gang attended Ron's funeral. It was pretty hard for everyone, especially Jonsey.

"I just can't believe it," said Wyatt.

"It sure is going to be different around the mall without him," said Caitlin, whose mascara was running.

Everyone seemed so down.

"Hey remember when Ron tried to get Wyatt's help to impress Yummy Mummy?" said Jen.

"Yeah, he locked me up in mall jail for the entire day," said Wyatt. Everyone started to smile.

"He was the only other dude besides me who liked to watch the soap _Booty and the Burro," _said Jude.

"I still can't believed you watched that," said Nikki, "I'll never forget how you guys would try to prank him every Halloween."

"He knew every trick in the book," said Jonsey.

As the gang shared more and more memories of Ron, they started to feel a little bit better.

Suddenly, Jonsey really perked up. "Hey! I have an idea!" The gang groaned. "No! It's not one of my money making ideas! Just listen...."

******

The Gang stood there smiling. They were looking at Jonsey's idea, A plaque that read:

**Ronald (the Rent-A-Cop-) Walters**

**War hero **

**Mall Security Cop**

**A really Cool Dude (**Jude wanted to put that in**)**

"Awesome idea Jonsey," said Jen.

"Thanks," said Jonesy.

"And now even when we get a new mall cop, we'll still remember him since it's hanging in the mall," said Caitlin.

"Yep," said Jonsey still smiling, "We'll never forget him."

**The End.**

**In case you hated the last thing Jonsey said, it was the only thing I could think of (I know it's really corny, but I kinda like corniness :) **

**Please review!**


End file.
